Enough
by GeekyTimeLady
Summary: Sherlock goes a bit too far with the man who's in love with him. One sided Lestrade/Sherlock. Beta: rainbowwizard1 .Disclaimer: I don't own the rights.


Lestrade looked up from his desk to see a drenched Sherlock, which turned him on, but also made him worry that Sherlock would catch a cold.

"Do you watch the news?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes," Sherlock replied, slightly annoyed.

"Let me guess, you watch it long enough for any good cases, but not long enough to see what the weather is going to be like."

"Unless the weather is the top story, I would say you are accurate. Enjoy being right while it lasts, doesn't happen often."

"It's sweet talk like that that so makes me want to help you," Lestrade said dryly.

"One, I help you. Two, would you prefer I how I sweet talk Molly?"

His words left Lestrade flushed and speechless.

"Oh, you do want that? I'll just put that knowledge in my hard drive," Sherlock said, snarkily.

Lestrade tensed up and carelessly pushed the file Sherlock wanted to him. "Take it and get out."

"Did I hit a nerve, Inspector?"

Lestrade got up from his desk. "I waited all night for you to show and when you do you're a cold bitch. I give up. Take what you want, like you always do and get out!"

"But -"

"No, shut up." Lestrade grabbed the file and shoved it in Sherlock's hands. "Lock up when you leave, can you at least do that?" Lestrade looked at Sherlock disappointed and walked out of his office.

Lestrade brushed past John, who although confused, was pretty certain Sherlock had just done something stupid. John's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sherlock's face. Sherlock had that look, the look he gave him during Lestrade's fake drug bust when he said why would the woman still be mourning over her dead unborn child.

John sighed and mouthed 'I will take care of this' and went after Lestrade.

John found Lestrade outside in the rain smoking.

"That'll kill you, you know."

"I think Sherlock will cause me to have a heart attack long before any cancer kills me," Lestrade said.

John looked around before to make sure no one, namely Sherlock, was around. "How long have you been in love with him?"

Lestrade's face froze for a few seconds. He rubbed his forehead and opted to pretend he didn't hear John.

"I've picked up on it recently, you're not obvious like Molly." John stood next to Lestrade. "And if I've picked up on it, Sherlock definitely must have."

Lestrade snorted and mimicked Sherlock. "Obviously." Lestrade brushed his wet hair with his hands. " My hair was completely brown when I met him, you know."

John chuckled. "I somehow see this as a warning for things to come for me."

"Yeah, enjoy your blond locks while they last."

They shared a laugh before Lestrade continued. "It's bad enough to want someone who will never be yours in any way whatsoever, but to mock it. I can take him thinking and calling me inept and idiotic, it hurts but I take it, but not this. I'm human, I feel and I put up with so much for him. I'm not expecting a thank you from him, but -"

"I get it." John nodded.

"I need a few minutes alone with Lestrade."

John and Lestrade jumped slightly. Damn,Sherlock was stealthy.

"I'll be a good boy."

Both men gave Sherlock a questionable look.

"Your lack of faith, it hurts," Sherlock said, indifferent and yet slightly grinning.

Lestrade nodded he was okay and John left them to talk privately.

"I went a bit too far." Which was a close to an I'm sorry Sherlock was ever going to give.

"How much did you hear?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock got right up to Lestrade and pulled him into a kiss. When he broke it Sherlock said. "Enough."

"What was that for? Is this some new game?"

"No," Sherlock answered. "It's a thank you for putting up with me after all these years."

Lestrade frowned.

Sherlock kissed him again and caressed Lestrade's cheek. "It's all I'm able to give you. I know you will take this even though it's not enough. You'll take it until it's not enough for you. I won't belittle your feeling for me, well at least verbally."

Lestrade sighed. "You can't love like normal people, can you?"

"No, I can't or won't. If I did, I do believe it would be dreadfully unhealthy and annoyingly distracting."

Sherlock caressed his cheek one last time. "Thank you for the file and have a good day."  
Sherlock started to walk away but turned. "And do get yourself inside, to die of pneumonia because of love is just silly."

Lestrade groaned and went inside, he could be heard praying to God to help him...as usual. 


End file.
